Kushimaru Uzumaki
Kushimaru Uzumaki is the second Shirokage of the Hidden Sun Village. He is a member of the Uzumaki Clan and 90 years old, he has attained the legendary title "God of Shinobi" and is hailed as the most powerful Uzumaki in history. Physical Appearance Kushimaru Uzumaki is an old man with grey hair, golden eyes, and fair skin. He wears the typical Shirokage uniform comprised of white and golden colors. With a casual shirt underneath. Personality Kushimaru Uzumaki is very wise, strategic, and knowledgeable. He is very fond of his village and its people. He will not hesitate to sacrifice himself in order to protect his village and the villagers. He also strongly believes in the Senju Clan's "Will of Fire" and truly embodies its ideals and philosophy. Something that he passes on to everyone who lives in the Hidden Sun Village. Stories/Arcs A New Era Arc TBA Abilities Strength: Kushimaru's physical strength is great enough to easily take down an entire army of shinobi with his bare hands. He can effortlessly crack skulls and break bones with ease, when fighting in close-range combat he usually aims for his opponent's vital spots and proceeds to quickly break them. Speed: Kushimaru is incredibly fast, he can rush through an entire army of ninja without being hit once and come out completely unharmed. By using a combination of his speed, reflexes, and chakra chains his speed, mobility, and agility is flawless. Intelligence: Kushimaru is a genius, as the Shirokage and previously a village elder of the village he is extremely strategical and tactical during battle. But aside from that, he is a great leader who knows how to run a village and lead its people to glory. He has been one of the village elders for the past 40 years and now he is the Shirokage and has ruled the Hidden Sun Village for only a few months but he has done an exceptional job doing so. Endurance: Due to being a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Kushimaru was born with an incredibly strong life-force and longevity. This means his body has the ability to heal and regenerate from even the most fatal wounds much faster than that of normal humans. As well as it allows his body to withstand much greater damage and punishment during battle granting him incredible endurance, stamina, and vitality. His longevity is displayed by his age as he is currently 90 years old and still alive and well. Chakra: Kushimaru was born with a gargantuan amount of powerful chakra comparable to that of a Tailed Beast. His chakra is also extremely rare and special because it allows him to create chakra chains from his chakra. Just by simply releasing his chakra he can easily shatter the ground beneath him and create strong gust of wind. He is also skilled in the use of easily transferring his chakra to others. Ninjutsu: Kushimaru is skilled at a large range of basic ninjutsu. His most prominent being nature transformation, specifically fire release techniques. He can use powerful S-rank jutsu such as "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation" which can literally wipe out an entire army of thousands of ninja within seconds. As well "Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction" which is also just as powerful as the other jutsu. However it focuses on condensing and maintaining the flames in one area to completely incinerate its target rather than expanding the flames over a large area. He is considered the best fire release user currently alive. Taijutsu: Kushimaru prefers to use taijutsu in the majority of his fights, as this allows him to conserve his chakra reserves and use it later for more important things. He is exceptionally skilled at taijutsu, being able to take on entire armies of ninja and easily dispose of them using only his hands and feet as his weapons. He can even use all Eight Gates and has fully mastered the use of them. However, he rarely uses them as unlocking all Eight Gates will result in the user's death. Fuinjutsu: Due to hailing from the Uzumaki Clan, Kushimaru is very skilled in fuinjutsu. He is superb at sealing and unsealing things, and placing seals on people, objects, or locations. His strongest fuinjutsu technique is called "Fire Release: Heavenly Prison" which allows him to place a seal on his opponents that prevents them from using their chakra and drains it all. And if they try and use their chakra the seal will continue to burn them until it sets them on fire. Or if they run away it will automatically set them on fire and kill them. The seal can only be undone by Kushimaru, or if the seal gets wet with a lot of water. Kushimaru can also make the seal ignite the target anytime he wants to. Bukijutsu: Kushimaru is very skilled in a large range of many powerful weapon techniques. Such as kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken, paper bombs, flash bombs, smoke bombs, etc. He is known for wielding many powerful tools that he uses in combat. His most notable are the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. He has fully mastered the use of all 5 of these tools making him a formidable foe because most people in the world cannot use these weapons because they cost way too much chakra to use. So much that they would kill any average person, but due to Kushimaru's vast chakra reserves comparable to that of a Tailed Beast he can wield these weapons easily without any fatal side-effects. However, he only uses these tools when he truly needs to. Summary: Kushimaru uses a combination of his taijutsu, chakra chains, fire release, fuinjutsu prowess, and rarely the Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths during combat to take down his enemies. Using his great speed and agility he can bind and restrict numerous foes easily with his chains and place seals on them disabling their use of chakra instantly and rendering them completely defenseless. As well as easily annihilate entire armies of ninja with his powerful fire release jutsus. This makes him an extremely powerful shinobi who is hailed as the most powerful Uzumaki in history and has earned him the title "God of Shinobi". Stats Missions }} Theme Songs Category:User Character Category:Ninja Category:Kage Category:Male Category:Uzumaki